english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Gough
Michael Gough (born December 3, 1956 in San Jose, California) is an American voice actor and singer. He's known for voicing: Anthony Carmine in Gears of War, Gopher in Disney's The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Shrek in Shrek 2 the Video game. He's also known as: Michael Goeff and Michael Golff. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Additional Voices *Ben 10 (2006-2007) - Lt. Steel, SACT Guy#2 (ep16) *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Goof Troop (1992-1993) - Gopher Dentist (ep78), Melancholy Man (ep19), Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2002) - Gopher (ep21) *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Sir Harold (ep3) *Disney's TaleSpin (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992) - Clam (ep3) *Disney's The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) - Gopher *Duck Dodgers (2005) - Captain Glousterman (ep28), Pilot (ep33), The Professor *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *James Bond Jr. (1991) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (1997) - Grown Man (ep12), Old Man (ep12), Peter The Horse (ep12) *Justice League (2002) - Professor Moss (ep20) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003) - Fatty (ep10), Man#2 (ep10) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1997) - Boatman Jacobi (ep52), Professor Eric (ep52) *Totally Spies! (2001) - Tim Scam (ep2) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *All-Star Superman (2011) - Parasite *Batman: Year One (2011) - Driver, Reporter *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) - Gopher *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Joe (Singing Voice) *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) - Blair, Grad Student#1, Miscellaneous Bikers, Mr. Babbit *Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (2009) - 4News Reporter, Captain Cold, Hawkman, Newscaster *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) - The Scarecrow/'Hunk', Additional Vocal Performer 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Disney Learning Adventures Ages 2-5: Winnie the Pooh: 123's (2004) - Gopher 'Shorts' *Diablo III: Wrath (2012) - Deckard Cain 'TV Specials' *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) - Gopher *Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine For You (1999) - Gopher *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) - Gopher Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) - Teacher#2 Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Specials' *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Ariel's Story Studio (1997) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Doctor, Gotham Cop, TYGER Guards *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Commissioner James Gordon *Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (2013) - Commissioner James Gordon *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007) - Additional Voices *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Additional Voices *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Deckard Cain, Monster Voice Effects *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Deckard Cain *Disney's 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's Piglet's Big Game (2003) - Gopher *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2016) - Additional Voices *Doom³ (2004) - Additional Voices *Doom³: Resurrection of Evil (2005) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Madagascar Kartz (2009) - Shrek *DreamWorks Super Star Kartz (2011) - Shrek *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Tassadar *King's Quest (2015-2016) - Larry, Wente Fey *Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom (2007) - Kendal *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Arthagall, Captain Dodwyn, Captain Pedwyn, Edar Odi, Edgar Aron, Gwach Morhen, Oneth Tansand, Pledge, Rathir Citizen, Squire Brio, Summer Fae, Waiter, Wyl Werrenir *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Nemesis Orcs *Murdered: Soul Suspect (2014) - Additional Voices *Open Season (2006) - Hunter 2, McSquizzy *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Hermes *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Samurai Western (2005) - Group Leader 2, Gunman 1, Gunman 5 *Spyro the Dragon (1998) - Dragons *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Airspeeder Pilot, Battle Droid, Rebel Hovercraft Captain, Sith Knight, Udopal Fast Bike Driver, Zalor Minister *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) - Rodian 2, Stormtrooper Officer 2 *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Captive, Hendar, Hrakert Survivor, Largo, Outcast Man, Sith Prisoner (Manaan) *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Acolyte Jenssen, Alvor, Beirand, Belrand, Fultheim the Fearless, Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, Jon Battle-Born, Kust, Ralof, Roggvir, Skulvor Sable-Hilt, Stormcloak Soldier, Vilkas *The Hobbit (2003) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king (2006) - Additional Voices *The Mummy Returns (2001) - Ardeth Bey, Narrator *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bloody Roar: Primal Fury (2002) - Long *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - GC Soldier, Officer *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Proud Pyrotechnician, Stubborn Old Man *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Russian Soldier *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - Johnny, Soldiers *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Werewolf - Narrator *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Jin Uzuki, Vector Staff *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Jin Uzuki, Aizen Magus Theme Park Attractions *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1999) - Gopher Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (86) *Years active on this wiki: 1988-2016. Category:American Voice Actors